User talk:Snowstarthecourageous
c: Hey. I wanted something to be on your Talk Page. ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 06:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello. :D I'm Silverstar, but please call me Silver. I'm new and I'm not sure what to do in one thing. Do we ask permission to join a clan or diner do it ourselves? Sorry to bother you.Merry Christmas........Now give me mai banana, servants. 18:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) This wiki chat. Now. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 17:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat's not working for me. I'm trying to get back on, but it won't work. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I know you're really mad at me, and I know that you're also upset and hurt, but could you please come on chat on this wiki, once you get on? Please....I need to talk to you....just please. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ... Hey, Eliot. You didn't come on chat, so I'm gonna say what I was going to say, here. All of Winter Break, I've felt like you've been ignoring me. Like, I'd PM you, and you'd answer, and I'd say something else, and you wouldn't answer that. You always became "away". Then, I saw that you and Rowan were talking a lot. I kinda felt confused, whether you were mad at me, or not. I wasn't sure. That's why I said what I said. I don't give a crap, if you don't edit. What I wanted, was for us to laugh and talk and roleplay like we used to. I know that's a pretty poor excuse, but it's the complete truth. There was no reason for me to say that stuff, no matter how upset I was. You didn't deserve it, and right after, I realized how much I need you. Remember that day, when I was like, "We both need to calm down before one of us says something to hurt the other"? Well, that's what happened. I said something that hurt you. Because, Friday was a horrible day for me. Despite that, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I shouldn't have taken ''anything ''on you. You didn't deserve it, and it was wrong. This whole weekend, I've been crying, because we've been fighting. I can't stand it when we fight. We're best friends....I thought, and I hope from the bottom of my heart. I'm so sorry, Eliot. More than you'll ever know. I need you. As a b-crat of this wiki. As a best friend. As someone who can convince me not to kill myself. I need you more than you'll ever know. Friday...I regret that day, as much as I regret the day I should've done something to save Anjali. Please, please come back, Eliot. ''Please. ''I can't do this alone. You don't have to forgive me...it's your decision. I've said all I can say, I guess. I'm sobbing irl. I really need you, Eliot, I hope you understand that. I love you so much. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I dunno what names you thought of for tribs, but I have two. Trbie of the Falling Stars, and Tribe of the Shimmering Breeze. What do you think? Maybe we can make them today or something. Anyway, school calls. x.x Bye~ <3 ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 11:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you get on Skype when you get online? We need to talk about stuff ouo. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ... What did I ask you to do last night? Post in a few rps. It's not hard, Snow....you do it on WCCRPW. Hell, you even participated in the Battle of the Century. But, you can't rp with me, here. I've lost you, Snow....I just want you back....it hurts, knowing that you can't even bring yourself to rp with me. I feel like I've lost you, even if you haven't gone anywhere...you've hurt me, Snow....I hope you know that.... ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 11:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) StarClan Image Hi would you mind if I used the image for StarClan ona wiki I'm on? 16:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC)